


The Fugitive

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: It was too much that he decided to risk his life and run away





	1. Chapter 1

The cut from breaking through the branches was painful but instead of slowing down, Kim Jong Kook gritted his teeth to run faster. He knew it would be over once he stopped moving.

His lungs felt like they would burst. The only thing that kept him from fainting was the pain all over his back and bare feet. 

He heard the shouting came nearer and nearer.

Panicked, he stepped on the wrong path and all of sudden, his world became dark.

 

Too many red color that it hurt his vision.

The fire

The shout

The blood

He hardly cry, yet he couldn’t stop the tears flowing from his eyes.

When he tried to extend his hand to catch whatever left for him, his eyes opened followed with gasp of breath.

It was a nightmare.

“You’re awake.”

Came the cheerful voice not far from where Kim Jong Kook was lying.

Jong Kook froze. He couldn’t comprehend what had happened to him yet.

His vision was still blurry but he realized that he was in small cabin. Not as tidy as he would like. But really, who was he to complaint.

“Uhm, I found you near my house, unconscious and injured. So I brought you here to treat your wound. I hope it’s not a nuisance,” the helper with deep voice said carefully.

So that was how he ended up lying on the bed with ointment patch all over his back. 

Jong Kook was not in state to believe in stranger but judging from how soft spoken the young man was, Jong Kook knew he could be at ease at least for now.

Not that his hurting body was capable to do anything beside staying still anyway.

“Thank you,” Jong Kook said, his voice sounded so harsh. Of course, he rarely got share of water these few dreadful weeks. 

The young man with moustaches noticed and quickly poured water to offer. 

“Take your time,” the man reassured while guiding Jong Kook’s trembling hand to hold the cup, “ I’m Kwang Soo by the way.”

The cold liquid wet Jong Kook’s dry throat. He could feel his own heartbeat calmed down.

“I’m Jong Kook, thank you for saving me.”


	2. The Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Began to know each other

Kim Jong Kook sighed after gulping down bowl of potato soup.

“Well?” Kwang Soo asked him, curious.

Jong Kook nodded. The taller man definitely not a cook.

“At least, it’s filling,” Kwang Soo finally said, knowing too well of what that expression means. 

Jong Kook laughed and smiled apologetically. He couldn’t lie to save his life anyway.

It was the third day he spent in Kwang Soo’s cabin. The owner of the cabin was quite a talker that he discovered almost everything about his saver just in first day.

That the taller man with moustache was actually much much younger than him. That the silly guy hates to be alone but somehow decided to live in forest all by himself. That Kwang Soo thought his moustache fit his self-proclaimed handsome face when it actually isn’t.

And that the young man had interest in cooking when it’s clear that he shouldn’t for other people’s sake.

But it was undeniable that cheerful Kwang Soo really brought peace for Jong Kook. He admit that he loved the companion because it really was easy to remember bad things when Kwang Soo left him alone to gather food supply or wood cutting.

Every time the younger man bid a good bye and closed the door, Jong Kook couldn’t help but feels anxious. That Kwang Soo wouldn’t come back, or the soldiers would broke in instead.

The ointment worked better than he thought. Almost all his bruises had stop bleeding or cut open, and he could sat down much easier without flinching.

He knew he couldn’t stay too long. Or there would be greater risk that the soldier would find him here. And worst, that they would also take Kwang Soo as punishment for helping him.

The thought itself had made Jong Kook’s body shivered.

“Hyung?”

Jong Kook turned his head to find 2 pair of eyes looking at him worriedly. 

It was hard to smile, but Jong Kook did anyway. Because the pure soul didn’t deserve to know the bad thing that happen to the world right now.


	3. The Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see from Kwang Soo's perspective

Kwang Soo’s heart stopped when he first found Jong Kook under the cliff not far from his tiny little cabin he called home.

He thought the man was already dead from how bad he was injured.

When he saw the body moved, Kwang Soo was contemplating on whether he should dig a hole and bury the body dead or alive, or be an angel and f8cking help the man.

It was not Kwang Soo’s fault that he was scared, really.

The unconscious man was definitely worn out and not in good shape, but he still could see that this man had more muscles than Kwang Soo could dream of.

His garment was torn off in many place that it looked like a sack than a cloth.

And his back was full of bruises and cut.

Most probably a slave for battle performance. Means he could kill Kwang Soo in one swift.

Kwang Soo gulped down and ready to leave and probably checked on the man tomorrow when hopefully he died in natural case.  
But then he heard a whimper. 

Kwang Soo turned his head and saw the man’s tears.

Humanity won and that was how kwang Soo decided to bring the man home and used all his medical ointment for a stranger.

Kwang Soo was glad that he chose the right option because not only that he did a good deed of saving life, but he also got a friend to enjoy his day.

It was almost 3 years since Kwang Soo moved to live in forest and sometime he longed for human interaction.

He realized that he was quite desperate when he couldn’t help but wanting to make the injured man smiled no matter what.

Jong Kook, he later knew the man’s name, was quiet all the time. But the bulky man tried to smile on whatever Kwang Soo had said and it makes Kwang Soo’s stomach churn somehow.

Maybe his sad smile, or maybe the fact that this man was quite attractive. Nevertheless, Kwang Soo was attracted to this guy even more.

After days of helping the Hyung with basic needs, Jong Kook had become stronger and didn’t need Kwang Soo’s help to get up or hold the spoon.

Kwang Soo was of course happy, though he felt a bit lonely like watching his pup grow up too soon.

But it was worth it since Jong Kook began to talk more once he gain his health back. Kwang Soo always smiles really big whenever Jong Kook started to talk with soft voice. 

Was human’s voice always this beautiful?

Kwang Soo wondered.

“Hyung, your back,” Kwang Soo said but stopped halfway when he saw Jong Kook flinched, “I think it’s time put some ointment.”

It was hard to ask the question. Kwang Soo was really curious on how Jong Kook got all the bruise. Kwang Soo was sure that it was from a whip. He did suspect that Jong Kook was a slave but the older man talked about his family and village. Was he forcefully captured and turned to a slave?

“Sorry,” Kwang Soo quickly apologized when Jong Kook hissed in pain. He stroked the wound too hard when he was deep in thought.

Jong Kook probably had noticed. The older man bit his lips.

“The soldiers of our kingdom burned my village and captured most of the men to use them as slave.”

Kwang Soo stopped applying the oil.

“I’m the son of the headman so I was separated from my group and sent to the Kingdom for a gift to my, their King.”

Jong Kook stopped his story. He wanted to see Kwang Soo’s reaction but he was lying on his stomach.

He was afraid that his story had frightened Kwang Soo. The realization that the young man had helped a fugitive of the Kingdom. That it was Kwang Soo’s neck in line once they were found by the soldiers.

“I’m… I’m sure the King is not that kind of man to accept such cruelty,” Kwang Soo replied. He sounded unsure.

Jong Kook didn’t expect that kind of answer. He didn’t mad, of course, because really. What would Kwang Soo knows if he had lived far from civilization those 3 years.

Besides, it was true that the King was once famous for his wisdom and kindness.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean….”

“No, you were right. I deserved to get whipped from talking ill about our King,” Jong Kook tried to joke but Kwang Soo’s face got even paler.

“I’m not sure if you had heard it. His only son, the Prince went missing. Ever since then the King becomes different person,” Jong Kook began.

“I heard that it’s really bad in capital that no one dares to speak out about it. We heard the rumors but since we’re far away from the city, we thought it won’t be problem as long as we kept quiet about it.

Unfortunately, one of the villager said something that angered the soldiers, brought up to the King and soon our village was destroyed. And the rest happen.”

Kwang Soo frowned.

Jong Kook also mute. It was awkward for both of them. Or maybe, only Jong Kook had felt that. Because once again, Kwang Soo was having deep thought.

“I can leave if you want me to,” Jong Kook finally said.

Kwang Soo blinked and quickly responded.

“No, Hyung is still weak. What if they found you.”

“Exactly. What if they found me here in your house. You’ll get involved and I can’t defend you.”

Kwang Soo shook his head. 

Really. Just how high Jong Kook’s self esteem was, to discreet Kwang Soo’s power that he need the protection more than this limping old man.

“No, you will stay, I insist,

“As.. as long as you want to, of course,” Kwang Soo quickly added, afraid that it was Jong Kook who had enough of Kwang Soo’s incompetence.

Jong Kook didn’t answer, so Kwang Soo decided to leave him for a thought.

“I will prepare dinner. It will be delicious I promise.”


	4. The End of Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Soo took longer than Jong Kook hoped that he felt worried for the man

Jong Kook waited for Kwang Soo too long that he became anxious. Fidgeting on the edge of the bed. He decided that maybe it was time for him to check on the man outside.

That was when his instinct kick in.

 

Kwang Soo ran as fast as he could and barged into his own cabin. He quickly locked the door and finally let himself to breath properly.

“Hyung, it’s bad… the so..”

Kwang Soo didn’t have to finish his sentence. There was no one in his house, even the trace of the man.

 

Jong Kook peek on the pack of soldiers that walked nearer to Kwang Soo’s house. It would be a minute before they found the innocent man.

It would be easy to use this chance to run to opposite direction and go back to his own village, checking on his mother and everyone that he loves.

But of course, Jong Kook doesn’t have the heart to leave the poor man. There’s not even one drop of betrayal blood in his veins.

So Jong Kook braced himself before crawling to get close to the soldiers with military dogs. Close enough for those dogs to smell him.

Jong Kook hold his breath when the sharp dogs started turning their head to his direction. Soon followed by the curious soldiers. They couldn’t see him yet, but it was enough.

Jong Kook started running with all his might, and it was not long before he heard the dogs barking and the soldiers shout for their leader’s attention.

Thanks to Kwang Soo’s treatment, he was much stronger than when he was captured, but that doesn’t mean he could get away easily.

The horses were much faster than Jong Kook’s feet even in the forest, and almost all the path he took lead to the dead end of the cliff wall. 

Jong Kook cursed when one of the arrow almost hit his thigh. He spontaneously turned his head and saw the dogs already so close to him.

A strong bite on his calves and Jong Kook lost his balance. 

“Stop, I want him alive,” the soldier with highest rank told the rest of his men.

Jong Kook quickly covered his bleeding arm but didn’t dare to move too much for the sword that placed not far from his neck.

“Do you know how much trouble you’ve caused?” The General said calmly while landing several kicks on Jong Kook.

Jong Kook tried his best to endure but he could feel the wound that had heal start opening again.

“Tie him, stronger. Make sure that he can’t get away no more,” The General ordered, letting the soldiers to take care of the captive, “ I saw small cabin in the middle of forest and decided to check on it. I’m right after all.”

Jong Kook spit the blood in his mouth before defending the poor soul.

“I went there to steal some food. Whoever that live in that cabin has nothing to do with me,” Jong Kook tried.

“Hyung!”

_Crap_

Jong Kook quickly noticed Kwang Soo’s voice. There he was, standing on top of the hill after following the pack of the soldiers, hoping that they would led him to Jong Kook.

The General laughed, “Nice try,” he said before punching the tied man on his stomach.

Jong Kook cried out and crouched down, the pain was too much that his legs gave up.

“Hyung, NO. The hell are you doing!” Kwang Soo screamed, trying to reach Jong Kook but was stopped by the remaining soldiers. Kwang Soo yelled more and tried to get free but the soldiers were too strong.

“Stop it, I beg you,” Jong Kook pleaded. He was still breathing heavily from where he knelt.

The General raised his eyebrows and decided to help Jong Kook by yanking his hair so now the captive was facing him.

“You beg? That’s new.”

Jong Kook gulped down. His scalps were hurting from the strong grip of the General.

“I’ll do anything you want me to. Just let him go, Sir,” Jong Kook spoke as clear as possible.

Jong Kook looked at Kwang Soo with the corner of his eyes. The taller man was held by 3 men, he looked so pale and scared.

Jong Kook was also nervous. Screw off with things that would happen to him, he can’t let other people get hurt because of his incapability anymore.

“Are you going to surrender then? Because I have some ideas that might excite both of us,” The General asked. His smile was so wide that Jong Kook couldn’t help but shivered.

“I will, Sir,” Jong Kook said, couldn’t hesitate no more.

The General finally let go off the grip. He nodded in satisfaction.

“Don’t hurt the boy. But we need to bring him with us,

“Just to make sure you will keep the promise,” The General added when he saw Jong Kook glared at him.

After making sure that they tied both of the captives strong enough, the pack went back to the main street. The General made sure to personally guided the slave that Kwang Soo didn’t have chance to talk with Jong Kook.

Kwang Soo was put inside the cage and the rest of the pack started to rest. It was late at night that Kwang Soo finally saw Jong Kook again.

The soldiers had to drag the slave until they reached empty cage next to Kwang Soo’s.

Good thing it was so dark that Kwang Soo didn’t have to see all the new injury on Jong Kook’s body.

Trembling, Kwang Soo waited until the soldiers went far enough from them before he spoke up.

“Hyung.”

But Jong Kook didn’t reply. 

Kwang Soo barely hold his tears. He knew the older man was still breathing but it still broke his heart to see him like that.

He sobbed in silence until his eyes started to close from fatigue.

 

 

The journey to the capital was a torture itself.

Kwang Soo did nothing but sitting around in his tiny cage. Sometime the soldier would pass by to mock or laugh, throwing him scrap of food and water. And there was also toilet break.

Most of the time, Kwang Soo felt like a captured monkey and it really made him sick.

He couldn’t imagine how worse Jong Kook had it that the older man always looked so worn out with more bruise every time the soldiers brought him back to the cage.

“They forced me to pull the cart because they insist that you’re my luggage.”

Jong Kook told Kwang Soo in dinner time. 

Kwang Soo’s heart broke. Was he a burden?

“I’m sorry..”

“Yeah, you should be sorry. You should have stayed in cabin until the soldiers left with me,” Jong Kook agreed, but apologized right away.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re worried about me. I’ve caused all the trouble.”

Kwang Soo didn’t really know how to answer that. Maybe his decision to interrupt the pack was not wise. But really, he couldn’t just stay still when he saw the men beaten Jong Kook up in front of his eyes.

They continued to munch the bread in silence before soldiers came to pick Jong Kook up.

“Just let him rest,” Kwang Soo shouted, couldn’t hold his anger anymore.

The soldiers just laughed.

“The General wants to play with him, maybe you can get your share if you behave good like this one.”

Kwang Soo was so ready to snap back but he saw Jong Kook shook his head. So Kwang Soo stopped. His rebellion would only make Jong Kook suffer anyway.

Kwang Soo saw Jong Kook took every step in difficulty until they vanished in the dark. Kwang Soo gritted his teeth. If only he could do something to help his hyung.

 

After the very long journey, they finally pass the last gate to enter the capital.

“I don’t know if I should be happy or sad,” Kwang Soo muttered. He was sure that the soldiers also clueless on what to do with unplanned captive like Kwang Soo.

Kwang Soo looked at Jong Kook that sat beside him in the cage. The General decided that abusing the slave in front of people would damage his reputation so he treated Jong Kook’s visible wounds and had horse pulling the cart instead when they came near the Capital.

“It will be good for you. I promise. I still have faith for our King that he wouldn’t punish the innocent. I will try to ask for your favor if they give me one last wish.”

Kwang Soo’s heart dropped.

“Wha.. what do you mean..”

Jong Kook shrugged. 

“It’s not decided yet, of course. The King would give the final decision. Whether I will be given death sentence, or keep as a slave in his kingdom. Either way, I’m going to die anyway. My body can’t hold it much longer,” he explained, stroking his injured arm.

It was sickening Kwang Soo that Jong Kook had said that without much thought.

“Oh, look, they built new park over there.”

Kwang Soo looked at Jong Kook who kept his blank look ever since they passed the gate. It was obvious that the older man was exhausted. For the pain, the humiliation, and probably for life itself.

“You’ve been to the Capital before?” Kwang Soo asked, trying to lift the mood by changing topic.

“Yeah, I had,” Jong Kook nodded, “it was when I got the order of merit.

“It’s my dream to serve my King as a Knight. I will be soon, but with much lower rank,” Jong Kook joked and laughed hard.

Kwang Soo really wanted to slap the man right now. It was their life in line.

“Hyung, do you think I would let you die that easily?”

Jong Kook spontaneously turned his head. He saw Kwang Soo’s determined eyes.

Suddenly, the General appeared from the big gate of the main castle.

“We’ve got the permission to meet our King. Move, shall we,” he said cheerfully.

“Wait,” Kwang Soo said, stopping the soldiers and the slave on their track.

“I will surrender myself as a gift to my King, along with my Hyung.”

 

“You’re f8cking dumb idiot,” Jong Kook cursed in a whisper but Kwang Soo didn’t even bothered to look at him. 

Jong Kook shook his head in disbelief while walking beside Kwang Soo. The young man had surely become nuts.

They arrived in front of the door to the great hall. The General showed the soldiers the signed letter and soon the giant door swing open.

Jong Kook had never been so nervous in his life. He lowered his head instinctively and knelt down upon hearing the greeting from the King.

He expected Kwang Soo to do the same. But he didn’t.

Instead, the young man kept his head high and looked directly to the King.

Not only Jong Kook, but the General and all the soldiers became pale.

Before the General could make Kwang Soo bow down, the young man shout.

 

“Hey, Father.”


	5. The Real Fugitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jong Kook had been living with a fugitive all this while. So how the revelation of their status would affect their relationship?

Lee Kwang Soo stepped out to breath some cool air after much debate with his father, the King.

It was suffocating to stay inside the Castle with too many golden ornament. And also his father kept clinging to him saying how he was sorry for making him angry and run away. It hurt Kwang Soo that once known as brave and charismatic King had become so pathetic from losing his only son. And it made Kwang Soo regret his choice to leave the kingdom even more.

Especially with the General became in charge with everything and made his people suffered.

Kwang soo then decided to visit the hospital wing.

He stopped on his track when he found the man he was searching for.

Kim Jong kook just finished getting treated and walked out, still limping but much sturdy than the last time Kwang Soo saw him. The older man got new clothes that fit him right and there were bandage all over his body including on his calves that Kwang Soo was so eager to treat it because of how bad the infection looked.

Jong kook turned his head and saw Kwang Soo staring at him. He automatically knelt down.

“No, please. Don’t Hyung,” Kwang Soo quickly said, grabbing Jong kook on his arm to make him stand up. But he quickly let go of his hand upon realizing that he just hurt the man again by touching the injured arm.

“Please my Prince, I can’t let you touch a mere person like me,” Jong Kook responded, lowering his gaze and tried to take a step back.

Kwang Soo sighed. That was why he hate being a Prince.

“Kim Jong Kook, this is an order, come join me for a tea.”

At least he success on making the older man sat with him, Kwang Soo thought.

It was awkward and Kwang Soo felt bad because it was clear that the man was feeling uncomfortable and fidgety.

The maid with tea and snack appeared and Kwang Soo quickly busied himself by helping the maid to arrange everything on the table.

Jong Kook watched him and couldn’t help his snort.

Kwang Soo catched him trying to cover his mouth when it was too late and got pale.

“I.. I apologize for my…”

“No, no. That’s alright,” Kwang Soo added, stopping him from saying unnecessary apology, “You always laugh at me when we live in my cabin, remember?”

Kwang soo couldn’t be happier when he saw Jong Kook’ genuine smile upon remembering their memories. Seemed like it help the ex-slave relaxed.

“I’m used to see you prepare everything for me that it’s quite funny to see you actually have maids and all.You’re really different than I thought,” Jong Kook admitted.

“You mean me as a Prince? How bad was the rumor?” Kwang Soo asked, curious.

Jong kook licked his lips, contemplating on whether he should spill it all.

“Uhm, the rumors said you’re spoiled and quite melancholic. Also tend to fall in love easily.”

Jong Kook studied Kwang Soo’s expression. It looked sour.

“Most of them are…”

“True,” Jong Kook finished for him. He grinned so wide and couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Kwang Soo pouted.

But it was satisfying to hear the older man’s laugh.

The ice between them had melt and soon they were engrossed on nice afternoon chat. Jong Kook pointed out the missing mustache from Kwang Soo’s face and the latter explained it was suppose to be a disguise.

“So, how’s your wound?” Kwang Soo asked.

“Your medics are excellent in their job. Most of them still need some time to heal properly but I feel good already,” Jong Kook answered, sipping his tea and refused the sugary cake Kwang Soo offered.

“No sugar, bad for my health.”

“Good. After your body heal, I guess you would join our force as soldier?” Kwang Soo suggested, munching the doughnut happily.

Jong kook didn’t answer straight away. 

Kwang Soo stopped munching.

“Is.. Is it because the things they did to you?”

“No, no it’s not that,” Jong Kook denied almost too quickly, “I need to check on my village. And also the men captured to become slaves. I heard most of them were not sold yet.”

Kwang Soo saw the desperation on Jong Kook’s eyes upon talking about his family. He felt bad, really really bad that his heart sank.

Jong Kook sighed.

“Don’t apologize my Prince. You save my life, I will always be grateful for that. And I promise to pay it,” Jong Kook assured, smiling. 

“So, if I may,” Jong Kook added, trying to dismiss himself.

“Hyung,” Kwang Soo interrupted. He got up abruptly to stop Jong Kook from leaving him.

Jong Kook blinked in surprise.

“They are especially right about me..”

_That I am easily fall in love_

Kwang Soo could only close his mouth after letting it open without sound for quite long time.

Jong Kook tilted his head a bit, unsure if the Prince had finish or he still need to wait for something else.

Kwang Soo scratched his head.

“Nothing. Just, just make sure that you are well enough before continuing your journey back home. It’s an order,” Kwang Soo acclaimed. He didn’t like the way Jong Kook responded formally for his order. Missing the old day when they were both unaware of their status yet.

The day after that were spent mostly in peace. The Kingdom were back to the right track and new General was excellent in his works that most of the problems were solved quickly.

Jong Kook also got his strength back. It was still hard for him to walk normally but he proved himself as capable soldier once they handed him a sword or bow.

Kwang Soo sighed from afar. The uniform suit Jong Kook’s well built body nicely. How he wished he could see the man around in his kingdom forever and ever.

Kwang Soo got taken back when Jong Kook looked back at him. The man in uniform grinned and run toward Kwang Soo.

“My Prince,” Jong Kook kneeled in front of Kwang Soo. The Prince was startled that he couldn’t stop the older man for giving him too formal greeting.

“You may raise,” Kwang Soo coughed, trying to take his composure back.

“Thank you for your care. I believe that I’m strong enough to start my journey,” Jong Kook claimed. The warm smile of the soldier only made kwang Soo’s heart ached.

“Journey to…”

“Back home,” Jong Kook finished.

Kwang Soo could hear his own heart broke to pieces. But really, what was he to stop the man from reunite with his family. So Kwang Soo nodded and smiled.

 

Jong Kook had finished loading his luggage on his horse. The King insisted to gift Jong Kook gold and jewelries, as apology and gratitude for bringing back his son with only few scratches. Jong Kook took home few for modesty and also beautiful clothes for his mother.

It was time to leave.

Jong Kook made sure that the sword was in place before he hopped on his horse when suddenly someone called his name from behind.

“Prince.”

“Stop that,” Kwang Soo grunted.

“I’ve got my father’s permission to join you. And a mission to check on the condition of our Kingdom so no, you don’t have the right to make objection,” Kwang Soo explained, stopping Jong Kook from protesting his decision.

Jong Kook sighed, “Why I have feeling that it won’t be an easy journey like I wished for?”

Kwang Soo hopped on his own horse and took a walk beside Jong Kook’s.

“Don’t worry Hyung, No matter how bad my luck is, I believe that you’ll protect me no matter what,” Kwang Soo assured.

Jong kook knew it will require more work than going by himself, but somehow, he couldn’t help but smile for his new companion.


End file.
